Eclipsed
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Takes place after Star Fox Command when Krystal becomes Kursed. An imagining on when Krystal ran into Fox and he didn't recognize her. Fox/Krystal. One-shot


**A/N:** And now, for something completely unrelated, we're taking a break from Sonic stories to bring you a Star Fox story.

Pen: Where's Sword?

Well, its a angst fic so...

Pen: Got it.

You seem down. You miss her?

Pen: N-not at all!

You sure? You wanna go read some romantic fics with her?

Pen: Quiet!

Alright, just do the disclaimer then.

Pen: The author does not own any characters, as they are owned by Nintendo, and he does not own the song, as it is owned by Evans Blue.

This takes place after Star Fox Command when Krystal leaves Star Wolf to become a bounty hunter. I decided to speculate on how Fox and Krystal's meeting of where he almost recognized her must have gone. Enjoy.

**Eclipsed**

It had been a long time since Krystal had left Star Wolf and became a bounty hunter. Even longer since she had left Fox and the rest of his team. She wondered if he was still flying around with his mercenary group as she sat in a bar on a dismal planet, waiting for her target to appear.

For a couple of weeks now, she had been trying to find some pirate who was stealing weapon technology from businesses that dealt with Corneria's military. Obviously, this didn't sit well with Corneria or the businesses, so a bounty had been put out for the pirate.

Krystal had been tracking him for two weeks and had heard from informats that he frequently visited this bar for a few drinks before he would go back to his pillaging. So all Krystal could do was sit at the bar and watch the door.

Krystal signaled the bartender over and asked for another drink. The bartender complied and filled her glass. However, when Krystal saw who had just walked into the bar, she grabbed the bartender's shoulder. "Leave the bottle," she ordered.

_**We love our tragedies**_

In had walked an object of her past affection-Fox. He still wore the same outfit from when she last saw him. He still walked with pride and a sense of military behavior as he strode to the bar. He was still how she remembered him, but the same couldn't be said for her.

_**We're both broken in our own little ways**_

Instead of some flight suit, she wore dark brown leather pants with matching top and bracers. But what really had changed was her face, or so those who still kept in touch with told her. Her eyes were more cold and apathetic and her once beautiful and kind face had become hard due to a galaxy where she dealt with scum of all kinds everyday.

_**We're broken, but we fit together just right**_

She noticed that Fox had taken a place at the bar with only a seat separating them. He waved the bartender over and ordered a drink. Krystal studied his every movement as he sat there, almost looking slightly depressed.

_**You know I saw the black inside your eyes**_

_I wonder what he's thinking about_, she thought as she watched him down his drink. _No, don't think like that. You have a job to do and you can't afford to get involved with anyone._ But her gaze still focused on him as he laid his head on the bar, trying to hold his alcohol.

_**I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they look just right.**_

Fox raised his head from the bar and stared off into space, as if having some sort of idea. But he abandoned it and surveyed the room, with his eyes resting on Krystal, who quickly averted his eyes back to her own beverage.

_**When our lights meet, will you know me then**_

_Dammit, he saw me!_ she scolded herself. _Okay, calm down. Maybe he doesn't recognize you. He might now even come over here._ She glanced up to see if what she hoped was true and made eye contact with Fox.

_**And will you want to know it?**_

Fox gave her a curious look and Krystal once again, turned away. She could tell that he knew she looked familiar, but couldn't place where he knew her. "Great. Just great," Krystal muttered as she sipped her drink.

_**It feels like I've known you for so long.**_

She felt that Fox's mind trying to decide whether he should approach her or not._ Just stay away_, she prayed. Finally, Fox came to a decision and took the seat next to her.

_**When our lights meet, will you love me then**_

_**And will you ever know it?**_

_**It seems like you've known me for so long.**_

Krystal held her breath, waiting for Fox to make the first move. Until then, she pretended like she didn't even know he was there. She heard Fox clear his throat, but she ignored him and kept sipping her drink.

"Uh, Miss?" he started.

_**I love your analogies.**_

"What do you want?" Krystal said in as best as nonchalant manner as she could muster.

"Do we know each other?"

"Doubt it," Krystal replied.

_**We're both crazy in our own little ways**_

"I can't help but feel we've met somewhere," Fox continued.

"Why would I ever know a mercenary?" Krystal asked. Fox opened his mouth, but Krystal interrupted. "Yes, I know who you are, Fox McCloud."

Fox's hand moved to his blaster slowly. "How do you know who I am?" he growled.

_**We talk about the future and our past lives.**_

"Easy. I know you like everyone else does," Krystal answered. She had always known how to calm Fox down and it apparently still worked. His hand left his blaster and rested on the bar.

"You still haven't told me your name," Fox pointed out.

Krystal paused before saying, "Kursed."

_**I know I loved you then.**_

"And what are you doing here Kursed?" Fox asked.

"Are we playing twenty questions or something?" Krystal snapped. "I'm a bounty hunter and you're getting in my way, so whatever you need McCloud, hurry it up."

Fox looked taken aback. "Geez, I just came in here for a drink."

_**I know I'd love you then.**_

"

"In here? Why not somewhere like Corneria?" Krystal asked, suspicious of him.

"Well, I gotta get some supplies," he replied as he sipped his drink.

_**I know I'll love you then.**_

Krystal took in the sight of him as he talked. His fierce eyes, his athletic psysique, and his commanding voice. _Its no wonder I fell in love with him_, she thought as he continued talking about some mission that he was on for Corneria.

_**I know I love you now.**_

_No, you can't think like that!_ she again told herself. _You can't go crawling back to him. He left you! Remember that!_

Fox himself was constantly taking sneak peeks at Krystal while she was mentally scolding herself. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she seemed a little bit familiar. He felt some sort of feeling swell in his heart whenever she locked eyes with him. A feeling so similar to one a long time ago, but one that he just couldn't remember.

_**When our lights meet, will you know me then**_

_**And will you want to know it?**_

Krystal knew Fox was looking at her, but she still couldn't decide if she should tell him or not. _I could at least tell him its me. That wouldn't mean I'm giving in to him_, one side argued. _No, you can't have any connections to anyone. Especially him!_ the other retorted.

_**It feels like I've known you for so long.**_

Fox's communicator beeped and he pulled it out. Krystal couldn't see the display, but she heard a familiar, cocky voice talking. "Yo, Fox. We're ready ta go."

_**When our lights meet, will you love me then**_

_**And will you ever know it?**_

_**It seems like you've known me for so long.**_

"Alright Falco," Fox sighed.

"Did you find her?" Falco asked.

Krystal's ears perked up at this and she carefully watched Fox's reaction. He shook his head in response. "No, nothing."

_**But you can't have everything you want when you want it.**_

"Fox out," he said as he put away the communicator. He finished his last drink and stood up from his seat. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Kursed."

Krystal just sat there in silence. Fox nodded and headed for the bar's exit.

_**I will be everything you want, when you want it.**_

"Looking for someone?" Krystal asked Fox. He stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I might be able to help. I am a bounty hunter after all." She could see Fox giving he choice some thought. After a few seconds, he agreed.

"Alright, have you seen someone called Krystal?"

_So I was right_, Krystal thought. "Mind giving me a description?"

_**Wait for me. Trust for me.**_

"Well she's a fox. In both senses," Fox replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That beautiful huh?"

Fox nodded. "She has soft purple fur and-"

"An enchanting voice and the most gorgeous eyes?" Krystal asked sarcastically. Fox again just nodded.

_**Fall for me. Even when you don't know you're falling for me.**_

"I think I heard something about her," Krystal said casually as she took another drink. Fox dashed over to her and took his seat again. Krystal mentally laughed at his eagerness. _Yeah, same old Fox._

"What did you hear?" he asked, leaning very close to her. Close enough that she could have moved barely an inch to kiss him.

_**Will you fall for it? If it should, it'll come around again.**_

Krystal was tempted to do just that. Maybe give him just a little kiss. It would be so easy to just close that inch between them. However, she pulled herself back to reality and stared into Fox's pleading eyes. He seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation of her answer.

_**But you don't wait for me. And you don't trust in me. Don't fall for me.**_

"What do you have on you?" Krystal asked him.

Fox pulled a large sum of credits out and laid them on the bar. "There! Now tell me what you heard!"

Krystal picked up the credits and pocketed them. "Heard she was killed."

_**Even when you don't know you're falling for me.**_

Fox's eyes bugged out of his head as his face fell. His jaw hung open slightly as if Krystal had just slapped him. _In a way I did_, she thought.

Fox swallowed before daring to ask, "Are you sure?"

Krystal nodded. "Prett sure. Heard it was shortly after she left Star Wolf." She turned to him. "Krystal is no more."

_**When our lights meet, will you know me then**_

_**And will you want to know it?**_

Fox laid his head down on the table, his shoulders sagging down. It was one of the few times Krystal had seen him truly upset, as if he didn't have any hope left. She had the urge to wrap an arm around him and tell him everything was alright, but she suppressed it with more alcohol.

_**It feels like I've known you for so long.**_

When his head finally rose, it seemed like a shell of Fox was left behind. He nodded to Krystal and made his way for the exit once again.

_**When out lights meet, will you love me then**_

_**And will you ever know it?**_

"Sorry for the bad news," Krystal apologized. Fox stopped and glanced over his shoulder for a moment before leaving.

_**It seems like you've know me for so long.**_

Krystal sighed and rubbed her temples as she tried to convince herself that she had done the right thing. But it kept eating at her mind like an itch. Fortunately, the very villain she had been searching for finally arrived at the bar.

_Time to get to work_, she thought as she approached him, gun hidden behind his back.

_**When our hearts meet, will we make it then.**_

_**Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?**_

**A/N: **Ah, you may have forgotten, but I said that this was just my thoughts on how that ending went.

Pen: The essence of an angst fic.

Sword: Did someone say angst?

Get her out of here!

Pen: E-e...I cannot.

Sword, Pen wants to fight you.

Sword: Really? En garde!

So, love it? I'd appreciate a review. Hate it? I'd appreciate some criticism. Hopefully constructive criticism so I could improve and bring you better fics.


End file.
